Kuruma
|related = |variants = FBI Car Kuruma (Armored) |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Sultan (needles) Sultan (dials) |inttxd = Generic (GTA III) Sultan (GTA Online) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = kuruma |handlingname = KURUMA |textlabelname = KURUMA |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 60% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Kuruma is a four-door compact sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online, the later as part of the Heists Update. It is manufactured by Karin in the HD Universe. Description The word "kuruma" means "car" in Japanese (車, くるま), which may suggest that the car is of Japanese origin. "Kuruma" may also be a reference to the , the bestselling midsize sedan in the United States, with "Camry" being an Anglicized phonetic transcription of the Japanese word kanmuri (冠, かんむり) for "crown". (Toyota has a naming tradition of using the word "crown" for primary models, starting with the in 1955, continuing with the and , the Latin words for "crown" and "small crown", respectively.) Design 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto III rendition of the car is strongly based on a sedan or a (both the design and the fact that the car has a longitudinally mounted engine in the Xbox version), and it comes with uncolored (gray) bumpers and trims, giving it the appearance of a base model. The Kuruma is also said to bear some resemblance to a . For Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Kuruma has slight cosmetic changes to make it look like a generic Japanese sedan during the late 90's, the front appearing to resemble a or a and its bumpers and trim are body-colored to give it a more upscale look, although there still are base Kurumas with unpainted trims and bumpers, especially if the car is sprayed white or grey. It has styling cues from the . During development of GTA III, the Kuruma was originally known as the "Sentinal", not to be confused by the Sentinel which is another sedan in the final version of the same game that was previously known as the "Beamer" during development. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Kuruma returns in the Heists Update for Grand Theft Auto Online, and is now manufactured by Karin. The overall shape of the car seems to be based on the , as evidenced by the overall design and front fascia. The rear wing and hood scoop closely resemble those of the . By default, the Kuruma sports an air intake on the hood and a medium-sized spoiler. The Kuruma has two extra sets of brake lights on top of the roof. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In GTA III, the Kuruma has a five-cylinder engine with a turbocharged sound, a 5-speed gearbox and a FWD powertrain. Whilst the engine is powerful enough to propel the light Kuruma to high straight line speeds, the front wheel drive layout causes understeer. Players may therefore favor using the handbrake to swing around turns at high speed. In GTA Liberty City Stories, its engine is naturally-aspirated, coupled to a 3-speed gearbox and emits the same engine sound as the Manana, Idaho and the Perennial. The Kuruma's steady handling makes it a good choice as a "beginners' car", and it is the first car the player drives in both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories (in the missions "Give Me Liberty" and "Home Sweet Home", respectively). The Kuruma possesses almost identical handling properties to the GTA III rendition of the Taxi. 3D Universe Overview Inline-5 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Kuruma has a modeled twin-cam straight six engine, placed longitudinally in a front engine, all wheel drive layout (a rather unique distribution of 1/3 of the engine power to the front wheels and the rest to the rear wheels). According to Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the car has a 6-speed gearbox, a top speed of 147mph and weights 2,866lbs. The Kuruma features a turbo dump-valve sound effect by default, although the player can add another turbo for a significantly higher acceleration. Due to the lightweight chassis and top-heaviness on the car, The Kuruma has a tendency to lift onto two wheels and even flip during sharp, high speed turns, or roll the car. It is slightly bested by the Sultan in terms of top speed. However, in terms of grip, the Sultan stands a heavy ground when attacking corners at high speed. The Kuruma tends to slide attempting to attack corners at similar speeds. Off-road, the Kuruma is one of the fastest cars in the game, with its high traction allowing for high speeds on off-road terrain which allows it to keep up to even some Super cars. The Kuruma does not deform easily when crashed, as it can only be scratched or lose body parts (it still has bodywork deformation, albeit to a lesser extend). The same is true with the Panto and Coquette Classic. ''GTA Online'' Overview + ) |observed_engine = Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Sentinal-GTA3-front.jpg|The Kuruma as the "Sentinal" during development of GTA III. Kuruma-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Kuruma on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Kuruma-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Kuruma on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the enhanced version of GTA V. Break Lights Kuruma.png|The rooftop brakelights on the Karin Kuruma; these are absent on the armored variant. Cabbie-GTALCS-VincenzoCilli.png|Vincenzo Cilli's black Kuruma in GTA Liberty City Stories. Variants Special Variants A unique teal blue Kuruma appears in the mission Salvatore's Salvation. It can be obtained by parking it in the garage of the Portland Safehouse and shooting at the trunk. GTA3-Kuruma-Teal.PNG|The unique Teal coloured Kuruma from Give Me Liberty in GTA III. Notable Owners *Vincenzo Cilli owns a black Kuruma, which can be found parked outside his warehouse in Atlantic Quays. This car still appears after his death. *Claude drives a unique teal Kuruma during the first mission. This vehicle can be saved in the player's garage. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Give Me Liberty - Claude goes to Portland Safehouse with this car after the cutscene. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Home Sweet Home - Vincenzo lets Toni drive this car to the safehouse then the warehouse in Atlantic Quays. It is fire-proof during the mission but soon gets deleted after mission is completed. *Smash and Grab - A heavy black one featured during the mission. It was on fire during the shootout at the gas station. *Salvatore's Salvation - A unique light blue one was used by the Sindaccos to kidnap Salvatore. It can be obtained. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Used by the unknown agents in the mission Firewall Protection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Spawns in traffic regularly on all three islands. *Parked outside Head Radio Studio, Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. *Parked in the parking lot of Greasy Joe's Café, Callahan Point, Portland Island. *Parked in the parking lot of Portland Docks, Portland Harbor, Portland Island. *Parked outside Momma's Restaurante, Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Outside Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island. *In the Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *In a car park, near the apartments, in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parked outside Vincenzo's warehouse in Atlantic Quays, Portland Island. The car is uniquely black. *In Saint Mark's, parked where you dropped off the drugs for Salvatore from the Cartel in the mission Contra-Banned. *Spawns regularly on all three islands. *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island (only before completing Car Salesman to level 4, when it will replaced with a Sentinel). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $95,000 after completing The Fleeca Job. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $126,350. *Often used by the enemy gang when buying Special Cargo or completing Vehicle Cargo missions, it can be stolen, but it cannot be stored in the player's garage. Trivia General *The has appeared in Manhunt 2, another Rockstar Games title. * Kuruma also exists as a car manufacturer in Midnight Club, another game published by Rockstar Games. It has one model called the Faasuto with 3 variants: The GR, GS, and GT. * The Kuruma is referenced in an episode of crime drama where Agent Ziva David tells Agent Leroy Gibbs The a witness said the car was a "Kuruma". Agent Timothy McGee later explains to his confused superiors: "Kuruma is the name of a car in Grand Theft Auto III. It’s a Chrysler Sebring sedan." A video of the exchange can be found here. *The default radio stations for the Kuruma are: **'GTA III': **'GTA Liberty City Stories': **'GTA Online': Radio Los Santos, The Lab, West Coast Classics. 3D Universe * The Kuruma in GTA III has more spawn locations in Portland than anywhere else in the city, despite rarely appearing in traffic. * The Kuruma in GTA III seems to lack any form of grill or other air intakes. Realistically, this car would constantly overheat. (Even if it has the hood scoop shown on the FBI Car in the mobile versions) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Kuruma shares its stock rim design with the Baller (modern version) and Surano. *When opening the hood, the engine can be seen. However, when rolling the car over, there is no visible engine from the bottom, only an empty space and the "upper" side of the engine bay. See Also *FBI Car - FBI variant. *Kuruma (Armored) - Armored variant. Navigation }} de:Kuruma es:Kuruma fr:Kuruma pl:Kuruma pt:Kuruma Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sedans Category:Tuners Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs